The University of Kansas Cancer Center (KUCC) is a matrix cancer center that includes: the University of Kansas Medical Center campuses in Kansas City and Wichita, the University of Kansas-Lawrence, and the Stowers Institute for Medical Research (via consortium agreement). In 2010, 143 members of KUCC accounted for $11.4 million of NCI funding and a total of $55.1 million in overall cancer-related funding. KUCC is led by Roy A. Jensen, M.D. who is supported by a strong, nationally recognized leadership team. Over the last seven years substantial progress has been made securing institutional commitment, recruiting key leadership positions, building nationally significant research programs, developing our clinical research program, improving and expanding our facilities, and creating transdisciplinary and collaborative interactions. With input from our External Advisory Board, we have established three goals for KUCC that will insure we make a national impact in the fight against cancer: Goal 1: Become the leading academic institution for transforming discoveries from the laboratory into new anticancer drug therapies. Goal 2: Provide the optimal environment for basic, translational, clinical, and population-based research in oncology by developing and fostering a collaborative, collegial, and dynamic culture of scientific inquiry. Goal 3: Be a nationally recognized leader in partnering with community oncologists and other key stakeholders to develop, promote, and foster the adoption and implementation of research-based cancer prevention, diagnosis, treatment, control, and survivorship practices throughout our service area. To accomplish these goals KUCC has four research programs including: Cancer Biology, Cancer Control and Population Health, Cancer Prevention, and Drug Discovery, Delivery and Experimental Therapeutics. In addition, the Cancer Center supports four shared resources: Biostatistics and Informatics, Lead Development and Optimization, Biospecimen, and Clinical Trials Management.